Barney Let's Show Respect
Barney Let's Show Respect alos kown as "Respect are Fun" in the U.K. is a Barney Home Video that It was originally released in October 6, 1996. This will be re-released on DVD on December 12, 2012 with the title as "Barney's Chase Respect Power the Movie". Plot ﻿Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *﻿Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Carlos Songs *﻿Barney Theme Song *Respect *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The 5 Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *If You're Happy and You Know It *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *I Love You End Credit Music Edit: *﻿Respect Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are Edit: 1996 version Edit 1998-1999 version Edit 2004-2009 version Edit 2010 version Edit Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Filming for this home video June 23, 1996. *The Barney costume used in the Barney segment from Kids for Character was also used in this video. *The Baby Bop costume used in the Barney segment from Kids for Character was also used in this video. *This video features the Barney clip from Kids for Character, which is used as the first 5 minutes of this video. *The musical arrangements used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids for Character, except for I Love You Barney's vocals from the Barney Safety version from the first verse and his vocals from the Once Upon a Time. *The musical arrangements for "If You're Happy and You Know It" were also used in "Let's Eat". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids for Character, while, after the I Love You song, the arrangements for the ending music used in this video are also used in Camp WannaRunnaRound. *The instrumental version of Respect was used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way is the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day, except it was low-pitched to Pitch -1. *BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect". *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Min wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! In New York City! Release Dates *October 23, 1997 (1997 Lyrick Studios versions) *April 8, 1999 (1999 Lyrick Studios version) *September 27, 2004 (2004 HiT Entertainmet Version) *November 1, 2009 (2009 Lionsgates Version) *December 12, 2012 (2012 Lionsgates Version) "Barney Let's Show Respect Previews Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1996 episodes